Colress
Colress the Colorless Horror was an abomination created as a side effect of the Fall of Aldeare along with other such Eldritch beings such as the Yaddie. It was a great horror with a great headred of Magic and its users, often starting anti magic cults that practice the sacrifice of mages. He Created the vile Gray Spell that creates an antimagic zone and drains both power and emotion from the poor victims inside . He was a foe of Baccob and Later the Champions of magic who would bring his end History: Creation: Colress was created during the fall of Aldare along with the other Echoes. He drawing in power that leaked when the old magical celestial was broken into five fulling his hunger for magic power but also his hatred of those who use it. Great Horror: He would travil the univerce bringing horror in death were ever he went a dark creature of evil. He was known to create the Gray spell at this time teaching it to meny dark wizards and warlocks in his war against magic. Imprisonment: He would come in conflict with the Sorcerer Baccob who swore to defeat him . He would spend years studying on the Echoes of Aldare trying to find a way to defeat him. Years later he would with the aid of his apprentice Rhodes Tarheel imprison him with a great seal. Conflict with the Champions: Meny years later he would encounter the angry young man, Simon Inconnus and offered him power in exchange for helping him brake free. The Young man started a cult in his name tricking meny of the downtrodden into worshiping the Collorless horror. He hunted down meny many magical creatures killing them and draining their magical blood into viles that he brought back to his master. He used the power along with the staff of Baccob and the Gray Spell to brake the Seal unleashing the horror. But before he could use his cult to rise to power he was interrupted by the Champions of magic and Simion was defeated by Paul Miller, Edward MacDavient and Kelly Bluecold . Along with the rest of the champions they drove off Colress who fled to a world of wild magic that had recently been exposed to the universe attracting meny of the Children of Mana including Cloress who n wished to conume it to regain his power. He was pursued by the Champions who with great struggle are beloved to have slain him though echoes are notably hard to permanently kill so he may return ! Personality: He plays at being aloof and godly but is in fact quite petty and power-hungry. He openly despises magic delighting in the death of those who practice the Art . Powers: Eldritch Powers: Spawning: He like the rest of the echo's of Aldare can create smaller weaker versions of himself to do his bidding Anti-Magic: he can drain the magic from his foes Trivia: * He is one of the Major villains of Paul millers Champions of Magic Stories, adapted to the Kevaile Universe. * Category:EchoofAldeare Category:Eldritch Category:Villien Category:Anti-Magic Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Monster Category:Falsegods